


Ask the Dream SMP

by L0velie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dont be shy, Exile arc pog, M/M, Multi, Other, Y'all interact with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Welcome readers! Here, you can ask questions to any characters from the Dream SMP!RULES° It's not the actual CCs it's only their characters° Quackity, Karl and Sapnap are fiance° Happening during Exile Arc° WILL BE CANON DIVERGENT° Your actions, questions and interactions will influence the story(also posted on Wattpad, @/L4ur33_ )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 36
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy. Ask questions, participate, and make the story grow.

Tommy opened his mailbox. It has been a long time since anyone added anything to it, but it wasn't surprising. Probably a month? Maybe two?

He wasn't sure he missed all of the whole country things. Even if he was basically a prisoner of this little island, and even if Dream could watch and monitor him closely, at least there weren't any laws, any rules. He could burn the village nearby and no one would exile him for that.

But the fact he had to build everything over again was tiring. Yeah, he deserved it for hiding important things from Dream, but still. He had help last time, and now? He's actually alone.

Tubbo was tired. Sure, he just slept a whole day, but every event that happened recently was just too much. Techno just thought he could go in L'Manburg and blow everything up to bedrock and go away without any consequences?

Yeah, he could, but only because he was way stronger than everybody else on the server. Maybe if Tommy was there, a difference could have been made, but Tommy was gone, so why does it matter?

He just wished everything could go back to how it was before.

But before what? 

Too many things happened, and Tubbo just wants a break.

**_ 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗? 𝙰 𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍? 𝙾𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗. 𝚂𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍. 𝙸𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝙼𝙿. _ **


	2. Un - One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Tubbo exile Tommy? Why didn't Techno help him? Will Tommy ever have a chance to keep something as a reminder of Henry? Who knows? I think they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no posting schedule for this, right now it doesn't even take 24 hours but hey. Things can change :') I hope you appreciate this chapter!

Tubbo opened the mailbox next to the bench where he and Tommy used to spend hours just to see the sunset. It was decorated with stickers of bees and flowers but they were beginning to fade because of time. In it was a simple sheet of paper, no names or addresses written on it. It was curious, but then again, nothing was really normal on the SMP.

"𝕎𝕙𝕪 𝕕𝕚𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕃'𝕄𝕒𝕟𝕓𝕦𝕣𝕘 𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕣 𝕋𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕪?" The letter said.

Tubbo tried to justify himself: “I... because it wasn’t a choice I could make while being biased because of my personal friendships. If I chose Tommy, who knows what could’ve happened? It’s better to choose to save the life of multiple innocent people over the liberty of a sinful person, right? It... it doesn’t really matter anyway. He’s probably better now.”

He looked at his compass, the glass protecting it slightly cracked. He hoped his friend(?) was still okay.

If Techno was expecting something, it was not to receive a letter. He had no mailbox, the only way to send anything was to either enter the house or slide the letter under the door. (Or throw it in the chimney, but it was often, if not always lit, so it would be a terrible idea.)

Well as I was saying, he found a letter sliding through the bottom of the door, nothing was written on the top of the envelope.

...it’s a death threat, isn’t it? He received them a lot since he blew up L'Manburg.

He read it aloud, letting Phil hear what was happening. “𝔻𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕜 𝕚𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕒 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕋𝕠𝕞𝕞𝕪 𝕚𝕟 𝕖𝕩𝕚𝕝𝕖? ℍ𝕖 𝕒𝕚𝕟’𝕥 𝕕𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕘𝕠𝕠𝕕-“

The two friends stared at each other for a while, wondering who, why, how? What was that?? Techno answered, not really knowing if the person who sent it would hear the answer.

“Well, I teased him because seriously, he should’ve seen it coming. No but he should’ve known that kind of thing happened when you try to defy a government, especially when he’s the Vice President. He kinda deserved it, honestly. And he can’t be doing too bad if he’s still there. Right?”

Phil shrugged, going back to reading his book.

Tommy was sleeping. Or well, trying to sleep. It was hard to get rest when you knew your... friend(?) could appear at any moment and destroy everything around you. Weird kind of friend, but it was either that or nothing. As he was slowly getting into a calm state to rest, a loud noise came from outside.

Oh no, Dream is here.

Tommy quickly went outside, beginning to remove his armor, only to see there was no green-dressed man to see. Just a small package with a letter on it standing at the top of the mailbox. Tommy took it fast and went back to his little hut, excited to see who thought about him for once.

“𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕚𝕤 𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕒 𝕘𝕚𝕗𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟, 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖! ℍ𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕠𝕨 𝕡𝕝𝕦𝕤𝕙!”

The child opened the package to see a small plush, looking exactly like Henry. He tried to find a name to see who send it, who remembered him, but nothing was found. Thanking the person mentally (he had to stay silent in case Dream was near), he hugged the plushy and slept peacefully for the first time in weeks.


	3. Deux - Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people receive good things, others get bad things, I call that karma

It was raining, and Dream wished XD would go back to the old setting of weather. It used to never rain, and now that people found a way to fly, he began to lose more power. 

And it was annoying.

As he looked over the land of the SMP, he felt something hit the back of his head. It didn’t hurt, but the person who threw it sure was angry. Or had a lot or energy.

It was a paper plane, simple and surprising well made. He opened it, reading what it said.

"𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚕, 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚞𝚗? 𝙷𝚘𝚠'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐?"

Dream wasn’t sure he liked that prank. It couldn’t be Tommy, he made sure he wouldn’t be able to leave, even if that meant making a deal with God. The others were still too scared of him to annoy him.

Sapnap and George...

No, not time to think about that.

“I’m a bit bored, honestly. But at least everything is going to plan. Techno destroyed L’Manburg, Tommy is isolated, Ranboo.... The prison is almost finished. I’m making Sam do a last check to make sure everything is perfect so no one can escape. This will be great, I’m certain of it.” 

He left the paper to fall on the ground, admiring the prison.

Tommy woke up, his plush still in his arm. He smiled, feeling a bit happier than he has been in days. 

He went outside, feeling cold rain falling.

He hated cold.

It wasn’t rare he caught colds because of the rain, and because of the lack of everything here (because of the lack of someone caring about him), it could go on for weeks.

When he saw a letter in the mailbox, his fear and anxiety went away. Not completely, but at least he seemed happy. Like the package he got the day before, nothing was written on top of it.

  
"𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘. 𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎."

Tommy felt weird. No one really cared about him enough to encourage him. No, if anything, they would tell him to shut up, be quiet and listen.

He thought about the masked figures. There was obviously Dream, XD (if he was even real)... Would Techno count? He was never sure if the boar that hid his face was a mask or his actual face. 

He wasn’t sure, but at least he knew one thing for sure: he couldn’t stay there.

As he looked into the horizon, he heard another noise, this time from behind him.

Another small package, without any notes on it.

Curious, he opened it, to find a small plush looking like a bee.

He missed the sound of the bees.

He contemplated the two plushies, wondering what he had to do next.

If Sam wanted one thing, it was sleep.

He spent the last... months? Weeks? He spent a lot of time recently building this stupid prison. Yes it was his biggest project as far as he remembered, yes he was excited to do it at first...

But yes he regretted every decision he made that lead him to this moment, making sure the lava was able to remove itself so he could go check the main cell.

It was hard work, to look at all the red stone and make sure every component would work as they were expected to.

It better be worth it, or else...

But instead of the lava falling back to surround the cell, a letter fell from the ceiling.

If it resisted lava and somehow got into his hands while he wasn’t looking, then it had to be either from XD or some other weird guardian.

"𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕"

Sam... he didn’t know how to react. With all the work he had, he forgot about Tommy. He seriously had to go see the kid, that’s the minimum anyone should do.

Did they all forgot about him too?

Screw that prison thing, if Dream wanted something, he could do it himself.

He was buddy-chum-pal with XD, come on!

Tubbo’s day was okay. 

It had rained a bit during the morning, but it had stopped, letting bees roaming around the plains.

He didn’t remember since when there was any bees near Tommy’s old house (Tubbo refused to call it his own, even if no one but him lived in it), but then he thought of the Bee Dome that had shattered.

He looked at the sun, feeling as if he should be doing productive, but there really wasn’t anything to do anymore. It wasn’t worth it.

He heard the sound of something crashing from the sky, but didn’t have the chance to register what was happening before a swarm of bees began to chase him angrily.

Yeah, the gods really wanted him to give up.

Techno was supervising the bee farm, collecting some honey. He didn’t know what to do with them, but at least he was doing something, and that was good.

(He could also keep an eye on the half-enderman that was doing... something near his house. Even if Phil was the one to let him get a shack near them, he didn’t trust the kid, even if he only had shown himself as a friend)

He wished the calmness wouldn’t be interrupted, but of course the universe was against him.

First, the plush of a potato fell from the sky, which was... strange.

But it was soon followed by a beehive, that he avoided only because of his speed.

He did not want to spend a whole afternoon trying to get rid of a gang of angry bees, but here he was.

And of course, Phil only watched, not doing anything to help while laughing.


	4. Trois - Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg: *exist*
> 
> Me: Oh no. Anyway-

Phil had a lot of fun recently. Now that there was no government to look at, now that everybody could do their own thing...

~~ now that he didn’t have to worry about his sons. ~~

He could finally relax, read books he hadn’t opened in years, and smile peacefully as Techno was doing another exploration with Ranboo.

He heard a knock on the door, and the peacefulness broke. The fire in the chimney seemed to be so much louder, now that the silence went back after the knocking stopped.

It reminded him of when he lived alone, surviving perfectly on his own.

He went to open the door, expecting to see Tubbo or Fundy, or maybe Ranboo who would have forgotten he was welcome to live there anytime (it happened often).

Instead, all he saw was a letter. It was white, and if he hadn’t searched for it, he would have mistaken it for the snow.

It reminded him of the letter Techno had received two days ago.

Phil opened the letter, and began to read out loud out of habit.

"𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚍? 𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 "𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝'𝚜𝚏𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝" 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕\- 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢? 𝙰𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚍? 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗" 

Attached to the letter was an adoption document, saying that by signing this agreement, Tommy would officially be under Sam’s care.

Philza couldn’t cry. Since he killed Wilbur (“I was forced to, I didn’t have a choice, he begged me to kill him-“ he liked to tell himself), no tears could come out of his eyes.

He tried to convince himself he wasn’t a horrible dad, he tried to convince himself there was no way Wilbur could have gotten better. He tried to find a reason to why he wasn’t visiting Tommy — his youngest son, the one he wasn’t able to shape as he wished.

His mind was foggy, he couldn’t think at all. Voices he thought deep buried in his mind came back, reminding him of all of his failure.

Surprisingly, they were all screaming about how he failed his sons.

He needed to make them shut up, he had to find a way out of.. everything.

He took the adoption paper and a quill, and before he could stop himself, the document was signed with his neat and simple signature.

(It didn’t stay like that for long, trace of tears quickly staining the sheets of paper.)

Sam kept his promise.

Because of the night that came quicker than he thought, he decided to postpone the visit to the next day and here he was.

In front of the portal leading to Tommy’s little island.

He knew he technically didn’t have the rights of coming here, Dream had made it clear that Tommy had to be isolated, but honestly, Sam couldn’t care less about Dream right now. The mental health (and maybe physical health) of a child was in the line, and Im he wouldn’t let the God’s best friend stop him.

Okay, said like that it was a terrible idea, but he didn’t care.

Before he could step in the portal, a letter fell into his hands.

Second one, that was... strange?

He looked up and could only see the netherac roof over him, no signs of anyone passing over him.

He opened the letter.

"𝙲𝚊𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚙𝚝 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢? 𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎."

Before Sam could think about how he should talk to Phil about this, another paper fell in his hands.

Adoption paper, with Phil’s signature on it.

Sam stepped in the portal, wondering if it was still considered kidnapping if the child was isolated from the world without any chances of communicating with the others.

Dream was not happy at all.

Sam had deserted the jail and he really needed to make sure it was okay. He had asked around, asking people if they saw him, but none of them had heard about him in weeks.

Like they actually cared.

He walked around in the Nether, looking for the creeper-hybrid, but instead he was hit by another paper plane.

It reminded him of yesterday and he hated it.

"𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚔? 𝙸 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚒𝚎 :)"

They even dared to use his brand, the smiley face at the end of the letter.

Dream wasn’t really chocked, it was hard to beat all of the insults and death threats he used to receive from Tommy back when he was still a stupid brat.

It would be worth it, at the end.

He was so focused on the letter he hadn’t seen another paper plane coming right here a hole had been pierced for his eyes.

After finding Sam, he would find the one who sends these stupid letters and probably put them as a test for the jail.

"𝙽𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝, 𝚙𝚊𝚕. 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚂𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎? 𝚂𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑."

Dream’s blood ran cold.

Someone knew about the Vault, but not only that, but they knew about his plans.

Someone out there knew too much.

Sam could wait, now was time to start yet another manhunt.

Tubbo’s day hadn’t been special. After being stung by a couple of bees, he decided to stay inside Tommy’s old hut. 

He hadn’t went outside for a day now, and he wasn’t complaining.

He wished he had the music discs so the silence could stop, but he gave everything to Dream.

He had nothing left.

He went in the underground part of the base to check on the carrots. A paper was pinned on the wall.

"𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚍, 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢, 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕."

Tubbo wished he could say he was okay. He wished he could remember the feeling he had during all those happy moments back when everything was simple.

But he couldn’t.

“I can’t go see Tommy, Dream had made it clear he had to be isolated. I... I don’t want to lose something again. And I’m sure he’s not doing that bad, he’s Tommy! Everything will be fine for him, right?”

Somehow, Tubbo managed to convince himself, but failed to deceive the world.

Bad’s day was... normal.

Too normal.

No one went to see him, and usually at least one person would hang out around, but it seemed that every events that happened recently really divided the whole server.

He was walking around the server, trying to find where people had gone. Instead, all he found was a letter.

"𝙷𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍? 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔, 𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚝. 𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢. 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚐𝚐 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘, 𝙳𝙾 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝚃𝙾𝚄𝙲𝙷 𝙸𝚃!!! 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚍."

Bad really needed to rince his eyes with holy water... He wondered if the letter came from Tommy. The child used to come annoy him a lot and then he just got exiled.

If someone said there was an evil egg in the server, well maybe he shouldn’t try to find it.

Better be safe than sorry, right?

Ghostbur was lost. He really hadn’t meant to, but there was snow everywhere and he couldn’t find any familiar places.

Dream had told him Friend had ran away in the snow biome, and why would Dream lie? He was a nice guy! So of course he went in the snow, searching for the blue wool of the sheep.

He couldn’t feel his feet anymore, walking in the snow for too long could be dangerous.

But finally, after long hours of research, the blue Friend was in front of him.

Excited to see him, Ghostbur ran as fast as he could, before seeing that the sheep had something in its mouth.

A letter.

"𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎? 𝙾𝚠𝙾"

“Friend, we’re you the one to write me this? Aww, thank you! Here, have some blue, just in case!”

The sheep neither confirmed or denied Ghostbur’s words.

Sapnap was busy.

Well, he wasn’t that busy, but he liked to believe he was able to live while knowing his friend(?) was destroying some kid’s life.

(He made himself think Tommy deserved it, but guilt liked to hang out)

He didn’t know where Karl or Quackity were, and George was probably farming mushrooms. 

He didn’t see his fiances often anymore, and it was worrying him.

(Had he done something bad? Did they think he shouldn’t be part of their relationship anymore?)

But it was okay.

He was picking flowers, wanting to make personalized bouquets for his boyfriends. 

That’s the least he could do, right?

He was interrupted by a loud crash in front of him. A package, with a letter on it. He looked around him, searching for someone, but the only thing he could see was fields of flowers.

"𝙷𝚒. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚔. 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛."

By “this”, he believe the person was talking about the package at his feet. 

Inside of it was a stuffed animal of his fish.

Mars.

If he cried at that moment, only the flowers around would know about it.

Techno was extremely worried about Phil.

Since yesterday, he hadn’t got out of his room, and it was not normal.

He tried everything to make him go in the kitchen, even screaming as if there was a fire.

It failed miserably.

He wondered if it had to do with the ripped paper burning in the chimney.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by yet another letter sliding under the door.

"𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝙻'𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐?"

Techno hated these letters, making him destabilize all of his beliefs he thought so certain before.

“Yes it taught them something, and it’s that government is bad and it leads to destruction like that. And see, they don’t make any countries anymore, so... we taught them well, right?”

Techno reflected on the letter for the rest of the day.

Tommy was having the best day he lived since he got exiled.

Sam came to visit him and spent the day with him, and right now he was teaching him how basic redstone worked.

Okay, he didn’t understand shit, but just hearing a voice that isn’t Dream’s made him happy.

He was trying to copy the circuit Sam made before hearing a familiar noise.

A new package.

Excited, he completely forgot about what he was doing and ran to his mailbox.

"𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌, 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘. 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌 𝙵𝚊𝚛"

And yes, the music disc was in the package.

Come to think of it, who was sending them?

Tommy didn’t search an answer, immediately going back to Sam with his brand new music disc.

Maybe things weren’t so bad anymore.

Ranboo was having a self care day for once and he was living for it.

He had spent the day in his comfort room, in his bed, his cats, parrots and bunnies cuddling with him.

He also learned that endermen could purr like cats.

He was having a wonderful, perfect and calm day.

But somehow, a paper fell on his head, going through the floor.

(He hoped zombies wouldn’t fall through the floor too, it would be a REAL SHAME if that happened)

"𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔?"

Ranboo froze.

While he knew he couldn’t run away from it forever, he wished the peace without any worries could’ve been longer.

He could still hear it in the back of his mind, repeating over and over that he had to remember. 

Reminding him of everything he hadn’t do.

He hadn’t, right?

Exhausted, he fell asleep, animals still close to him.

But before he could fall in unconsciousness, he swore he could hear that voice.

“Rest well while you can, memory boy”


	5. Quatre - Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. I never watched any of Ponk’s streams. The only info I have is from Tommy’s streams.
> 
> I am so terribly sorry if he’s OOC-

Quackity couldn’t remember a time where he had been this... drained.

Drained of all energy, all emotions, all of the life he had in him.

He lost himself in a forest, probably unexplored by the look of everything being still pretty. At first it was voluntary, wanting to get away from the SMP as quickly as he could, but this decision made by his desire to survive (and escape Technoblade’s playground where he spawned near 20 withers) was a terrible one.

Now he was lost, without any ways to communicate to the others and especially...

He was far from Sapnap and Karl, and god he missed them so much.

He hid in an underground little house, a bit simplistic but essential for survival.

Campfire, chest, crafting table and furnace.

He thought about getting killed to respawn, but he didn’t want to go through the feeling of pain again.

Through the cracks of the rocks and cobblestone, a paper (letter?) managed to go through. 

Did someone found him?

"𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚀𝚞𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚁𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝? 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝙸'𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢"

Quackity hadn’t thought about Schlatt in a long long time. He was a thought he didn’t like to have, reminding him of a time where he thought love could be stronger than anything else.

A time where he thought he could hold the world in the palm of his hand, Schlatt staying by his side.

He was a fool back in those days, and regretted it deeply.

“Am I alright?”

He wondered. It was a hard question, when you couldn’t really know what you were feeling. But maybe that was the answer, he wasn’t alright at all.

He could feel himself fall in the never-ending hole called insanity, called delirium.

Schlatt looked at him, and if Quackity was still a fool, he would say that the remnants of the ram hybrid was worried for him.

Ponk liked cats. A lot. People said he did weird stuff to them and that he was dangerous, but he could swear that he liked the animals very much.

They didn’t do shit when Wilbur tried (and succeeded) to fuck a salmon and he adopts eleven cats and suddenly he’s a danger?

Bullshit.

He thought the letter he found in front of his door in the morning was another letter about how Niki wanted to adopt his cats (he kept refusing and she kept coming to ask), and that the package was something to kill him, but to his surprise, it wasn’t.

"𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝙿𝚘𝚗𝚔, 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚜! 

- 𝚁𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗 "

In the package was a pack of crackers with bit-sized brownies, all perfectly made.

He swore that he would get revenge if they were poisoned.

(Spoiler alert: they weren’t and he ate them all in the day)

Dream’s manhunt seemed to be inefficient. He searched the whole SMP, even checking on Techno (he was surprised to see him even more unresponsive than usual, he didn’t know it was possible).

He didn’t sleep, searching portals that could lead to the threat.

And now he was stuck there and definitely not lost.

A letter slipped in his hands, mocking him as usual.

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝. 𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 :) 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛?

- 𝙺 "

Dream let out a sigh, angry. “Listen here, I know you are near and that you can hear me. You better not share any informations about anything you know to anyone, or else I will find a way to eliminate you. And I only own one version of this mask, it’s technically impossible to destroy. Good facial shield.”

Sam was tranquil, looking over Tommy as the kid was still asleep. He could hear the sound of waves in the distance, birds flying and sheeps just... vibing and doing their sheep things.

Before going to sleep, he had asked Tommy if he wanted to get adopted, and he seemed really happy, but also... betrayed.

It must’ve been because of Philza.

So Sam had signed the paper, and in the morning, it was nowhere to find.

The mailman(?) did everything really efficiently.

So was that it? Was he now Tommy’s dad? 

Could he kidnap Tommy legally and bring him where he would be safer?

He looked around, and saw that a letter was on the aground, waiting for him to open.

"𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙸𝚜 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛?

- 𝙺 "

Sam tried to whisper so Tommy could continue to rest.

“Tommy seems to be doing better than when I arrived. It will take a lot of work to recover from what he lived in exile, he still didn’t talk to me about that, and I don’t expect him to since I just came here. I want him to be able to trust me, and it will take a lot of time, but it’s okay. It’ll get better.”

“Who are you talking to?” Tommy was awake, still in his bed, but his eyes were open.

“No one, don’t worry about it.”

They smiled, but were interrupted by a letter falling on Tommy.

Seems like everyone received them, strange.

Tommy read it aloud, not wanting to hide secrets from Sam (people punish him when he hid things from them. He learned it with the time).

"𝙺𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘, 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚂𝚊𝚖'𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚐𝚞𝚢. 𝙰𝚗𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍?

- 𝙺 "

Tommy looked at Sam, waiting for him to let him answer. After long minutes of silence, Sam finally understood the kid was waiting for a permission. Of course, Sam told him to go one. (He notes he had to talk to Tommy about it. And maybe kill Dream in the meantime)

“Thank you for making sure I’m okay...? I think? Right, I have to thank you. I don’t really know if I want something else, I wouldn’t want to ask for too much. I don’t really deserve it, didn’t do anything for you before. Uh... Have a great day?”

When he finished, him and Sam went outside, one of them planning to escape this place with his boy.

Everything was dark.

Everything was silent.

But at the same time, everything was loud and bright and confusing for him.

He was angry, not sure how or why. Maybe it wasn’t anger, maybe he was ecstatic.

But hey, he couldn’t know.

He didn’t see, yet he could read. He didn’t have hands, yet he knew he was holding a letter.

"𝚆𝙾𝙰𝙷𝙷𝙷 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝚂𝙴𝙽𝙳 𝙻𝙴𝚃𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝙾 𝙳𝙴𝙰𝙳 𝙿𝙴𝙾𝙿𝙻𝙴 𝚃𝙾𝙾? 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃'𝚂 𝙿𝙾𝙶𝙶𝙴𝚁𝚂, 𝙾𝙺𝙰𝚈 𝚃𝙷𝙸𝚂 𝚆𝙰𝚂 𝙹𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝙰 𝚃𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝙸𝙼𝙰 𝙿𝙸𝚂𝚂𝙾𝙵𝙵 𝙾𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙰𝙽𝙾𝙽𝚂 𝙱𝚈𝙴𝙴𝙴𝙴

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

Everything was clearer, less dramatic, and way less depressing.

Wilbur looked over the letter, trying not to laugh. (He knew better than that, knowing that if he made his presence known, the weird Mexican with the loud music would come over to him).

People could send letters to the void? Well that was going to be interesting.

Techno spent the day in his room. Trying to concentrate on one task, like cleaning or reading, but everything was too silent. Even the voices hadn’t said a thing, and while it could be nice, right now he desperately wanted to hear something, anything.

He also tried to ignore the letter that kept coming back no matter how far he threw it back in the snow from his small window.

He also failed at that. So, with a lot of impatience and ready to be hit with another existential crisis, he read it.

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝙸𝚖𝚊 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 :𝙳𝙰𝙻𝚂𝙾 𝚃𝙴𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚅𝙾𝙸𝙲𝙴𝚂 𝙸 𝚂𝙰𝙸𝙳 𝙷𝙸𝙸𝙸

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

His head was hit with an avalanche of sounds and suddenly he missed the silence.

ђєɭɭ๏ Շ๏ ฯ๏ย Շ๏๏

B⃨l⃨o⃨o⃨d⃨ f⃨o⃨r⃨ t⃨h⃨e⃨ b⃨l⃨o⃨o⃨d⃨ g⃨o⃨d⃨

【G】【O】 【C】【H】【E】【C】【K】 【O】【N】【P】【H】【I】【L】

I͟͟͟͞͞͞s͟͟͟͞͞͞ R͟͟͟͞͞͞a͟͟͟͞͞͞n͟͟͟͞͞͞b͟͟͟͞͞͞o͟͟͟͞͞͞o͟͟͟͞͞͞ o͟͟͟͞͞͞k͟͟͟͞͞͞a͟͟͟͞͞͞y͟͟͟͞͞͞

ɧų ƖƖ ơơơơơ

T̑̈ȇ̈c̑̈h̑̈n̑̈ȏ̈ g̑̈ȋ̈v̑̈ȇ̈ ȗ̈s̑̈ ȃ̈t̑̈t̑̈ȇ̈n̑̈t̑̈ȋ̈ȏ̈n̑̈

Techno wondered if he wasn’t hallucinating all of these letters.


	6. Cinq - Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha guess who just noticed he messed up the numbers of chapters? Me!
> 
> Anyway. Thanking my friend Malus for helping me out with Mexican Dream since I don’t know Spanish at all :’)
> 
> Sorry for not posting, I had to catch up on homeworks (and ended up speed running them today because I did forget about them during the weekend anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // Panic Attack 
> 
> during Phil’s section! He only has one letter so scroll until you see the font of the next letter if you are uncomfortable with this subject :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

5

Tommy was very awake and aware of everything around him.

He knew Dream could come here at any moments and kill Sam and make him even more restrain then before and the thought of it made him sick.

But Sam was expecting him to sleep so he acted as he was so Sam wouldn’t leave.

He was his father, he wouldn’t leave, right?

But then he thought about Phil and how he left him when he was 14 to survive by himself and made only selfish choices always thinking about himself and never about his child-

Nope. Not going down that train of thoughts, not today.

He heard a paper slip on the floor, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to wait until morning to read it. So he checked Sam was deep asleep, and opened the paper.

𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎, 𝚑𝚘𝚗, 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢! 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕... 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚘?

- 𝙺

Tommy immediately thought of Tubbo.

But the latest memories he had of his... of the president weren’t the best.

But he still really wished he could talk to him.

But on the other hand it felt like a terrible idea.

« No... I’m good. Tubbo wouldn’t want to hear from me anyway. And Phil hates me so much he gave me away at the first occasion. I think I’m okay to stay there. »

But deep inside the young’s mind, scenarios of arguments and reunions and conversations he wished he could have were running in his head, making him dream of a better time.

He found another paper under the letter he found, stopping his thoughts.

"𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛"

Yeah. Yeah it would get better.

It could only get better.

Wilbur was still wondering what was the letter about.

Did they found a loophole in the afterlife? Would they resurrect him?

Nope, he wouldn’t dream of getting out, it was nice and cozy in this dark place.

Another letter appeared in his hands, and without anything else to do, he read it.

"𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝙿𝚘𝚐𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚊?"

Wilbur thought about that a lot. He could blame his acts on the insanity, over his obsession over L’Manburg, over his mental health that was quickly descending.

But it would be cowardice, and he was no coward.

(Not anymore)

« I don’t know what I was thinking at that time. I don’t know why I would’ve done something like that. But I did, and wether I regret it or not isn’t important. It happened and nothing will be able to change that. »

Dream tried to escape the letters.

He ran as fast as he could, even going in the lava (after drinking a fire resistance potion) to avoid the letters flying straight to him, but somehow they never stopped, they all tried to kill him (well, he hope they weren’t, but it looked like they were sent with a lot of anger).

Finally giving up, he caught the three letters in his hands, huffing when they somehow managed to cut his hands.

That would be a problem for later.

"𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐. 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚜. 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸 𝚊𝚖?

- 𝙺 "

They were definitely thinking of themselves as better than him and it was annoying.

“Would you be one of XD’s coworkers? He once told me not being the only god and it was hilarious as a joke but maybe it wasn’t one. But it would be surprising. XD never lies. Let me ask you a question now, what ARE you?”

"𝙷𝚒 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 :) 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 :) 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚢"

“Look, if my face was more complicated, people wouldn’t remember me and wouldn’t be threatened. With a smiley face, it’s easy to remember, easy to write, easy to comprehend... all that. It stays in the head, yknow?”

"𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰 𝙸𝙳 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝚃𝙾 𝚂𝙴𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙲𝙰𝚃𝙲𝙷 𝚄𝚂 𝙱𝙸𝚃𝙲𝙷, 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝙸 𝙳𝙾𝙽𝚃 𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆𝚆𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝚆𝙴 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝙷\- ... 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝙲𝙰𝙽 𝙰𝙽𝚈 𝙰𝙽𝙾𝙽 𝚃𝙴𝙻𝙻 𝙼𝙴?"

That... was weird.

They didn’t know where they were?

That was concernin.

тнєу ѕнσυ ℓ ∂ αѕк ѕσмєσиє ωнσ ωσυ ℓ ∂ киσω.

ωнσ ¢συ ℓ ∂ нανє тнαт киσω ℓ є∂gє?

Eret was doing wonderful!

If he ignored the crippling anxiety and fear of being hated and the overwhelming feeling that people were still judging them because of their treason, they were doing wonderful!

She was making a new house, a mansion with a bisexual theme for her to live in. The Pride Castle was still nice, he liked to visit it sometimes, but it was so empty, so silent, so... big, the thought of staying there permanently made them dizzy.

They dropped a few flowers (they were making a flower garden), and when they took them, a letter was attached to them.

No name, no adresse.

"𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐! 𝙷𝚘𝚠'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑?

- 𝙺 "

“I’m... not really in power anymore. Like I have the title. But that’s all. And it’s not like Dream let me do anything, except just live in the castle and wear a crown. I just prefer to think myself of someone normal, not a monarch..” 

Eret felt dumb to talk in the void, no one to be seen near them.

But it felt good.

They went back to planting the flowers, humming calm melodies.

Ranboo did the most stupid thing he thought he ever did in his life.

Well, from what he remember of it.

He was currently in a box of obsidian, with his bag of inventory full of stacks of cooked food.

Mostly meat.

Now you may wonder why the hell would he do that, well as a messenger, let me tell you about the fact that even he doesn’t know the answer.

What the hell.

He couldn’t get out.

Okay, it was fine, everything is fine.

Letters still managed to renter the box.

"𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚍? 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚙

- 𝙺 "

"Well I would gladly do that but I think they are very busy with their own thing, you know, Techno is busy with his voices, Phil has sudden breakdowns, Tubbo is still sad about L’Manburg and something else... Not sure what. They’re the only person I know here. And now I can’t really do anything...”

"𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙱𝙾𝙾 𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙱𝙾𝙾 𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙱𝙾𝙾 𝙸 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙰𝙽 𝙸𝙳𝙴𝙰 𝙷𝙾𝚆 𝚃𝙾 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙿 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚅𝙾𝙸𝙲𝙴 𝙸𝙵 𝙸𝚃 𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙴𝚂 𝙱𝙰𝙲𝙺

𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚊 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚌 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌 𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚎𝚝, 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙰𝚈𝚈𝚈? 𝙰𝚈𝚈𝚈𝚈?"

“I... I can’t, it always get louder and louder when I put something in the background, it doesn’t really help. But thanks for trying.”

"𝚑𝚒 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚋 :) 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚝?"

“Water hurts a lot, the armor can only do so much to protect my skin from burning. I do not have pleasant memories with waters...”

Ranboo didn’t like to think about water.

Tired, unable to tell the time, he fell asleep.

Dreaming of water trapping him and forever hurting him.

Mexican Dream, or MD for short, liked this place.

It was big.

...

Yeah.

And it was silent, so he could make as much noise as he wanted!

Sure, he missed his family, he missed his mamacita (no he would not assume the fact he forgot her name). But hey, he was dead, and time had to go on.

He was about to stand up for his daily (he wasn’t sure how time worked there, it was always dark) dance/screeching/music time before getting hit in the face by a paper.

An envelope.

And while there were no askers, a beautiful name was written on it.

𝓜𝓮𝔁𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓓𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶

"𝙰𝚈𝚈𝚈 𝙼𝙴 𝙶𝚄𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙰𝙰𝙰 𝙻𝙴𝚃𝚂 𝙿𝙾𝙿 𝙾𝙵𝙵 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚂𝚄𝙼 𝙼𝚄𝚂𝙸𝙲𝙲𝙲-"

The world was a party, and MD was the main dancer, and the DJ, and the barman.

Getting a boom box out of nowhere that played some Romeo Santos, he screamed.

“PONGAN BACHATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

His dance style was wild, perfect in his own eyes, probably terrible for everyone else in the room.

The music was incredibly loud, entertaining, amazing.

“FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK PLEASE STOP THE MUSIC”

MD froze, slowly looking at the source of the voice.

So there was a third person there.

He got closer to the guy, who looked terrible, with soot tags on him.

MD put the music louder and danced harder, making the stranger cry.

Tubbo felt miserable.

He didn’t see anyone in days and he wasn’t sure if he should reach out.

He didn’t want them to see the fallen president, the worst one of them all, the one who led them to their doom.

He hadn’t received letters recently, making him think he had dreamt these weird messages.

Well, the letters in the mailbox near the bench was there to prove him wrong.

"𝙰𝙸𝙶𝙷𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙶𝙾𝙰𝚃 𝙼𝙰𝙽 𝙶𝙸𝚅𝙴 𝙼𝙴 𝙷𝚄𝙶 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙽𝙴𝙴𝙳 𝙸𝚃 𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝙽 𝙼𝙴"

« Um... Two things. First, wouldn’t we both getting a hug? So like no matter which one of us need it more than the other, both will get it, so it doesn’t really matter. Second, I can’t hug you, since you are not there. »

"...𝙸𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍? 𝙸𝚏 𝚜𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝙵𝚄𝙲𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚅𝙸𝚂𝙸𝚃 𝙷𝙸𝙼!!! 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗, 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖! 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍...

- 𝙷𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚒 "

« Am I his best friend? I exiled him, it’s impossible he would want to see me. Unless... Unless I go see him, and if I see he’s alone, I go talk to him. Just to check where he’s at. But what if Dream notice I’m there? He did say he would kill us, and that’s... not good. Maybe it would be better to play it safe. I’ll... stay there for now, and ask Dream how he’s doing next time I see him! That’s good! »

Lastly was a package with a letter on it.

"𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑"

And yes, inside the package was a bee plush, as big as his own head.

« Thanks, I’ll call it... Tom-bee. So I don’t forget. »

And the little boy took the plush and walked around the server, searching for Dream.

If you were wondering, yes, Phil was still hiding in his room. 

From what? Probably from his mistakes. 

Parental mistakes, to be more precise.

He wasn’t sure if giving Tommy to a person he talked to twice was a good idea, but that’s what he did and it was too late to go back now.

He really didn’t want to open the window and let the letters enter the room, but did he have a choice?

The answer seemed to be no, since the paper broke his window.

"𝚑𝚒 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚊 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝. 𝚆𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚢? 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞! 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 <3𝚘𝚑 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚁𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚘𝚘, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞.

- 𝙷𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚒 "

Phil couldn’t see anything, tears flowing from his eyes. He couldn’t comprehend anything, hugging himself as tight as he could (he felt so cold). He needed to go away, he had to go back to his world, if he stayed here he wouldn’t be safe, he had to-

Hands pushed him for him to sit back, steadying him as best as the person could. Everything was still blurry, his heartbeat still deafeningly loud and he couldn’t stop shaking, but the person was helping a little bit.

They spent 4 long minutes like this, Phil calming down slowly.

When he could see again, he looked around, noticing the door on the floor, the window still shattered, and more importantly, Technoblade in front of him, looking worried.

He wished he could take a picture of that face to mock him later, but hey. Later.

“Sorry about that...”

“Phil, you had a panic attack, what happened? Do you know what triggered it?”

“... Sam is Tommy’s new guardian. I’m not his father anymore.”

The room stayed in silence, father and son reminiscing the old days, back when their family wasn’t broken.

Sam’s day was normal.

Well, it was fitting his new view of normal.

Showing Tommy some tricks about redstone, while the kid would rant about anything, from his favourite music discs to the most ugly material they could find.

He wanted to run away so bad, with his son (it was still weird to call him his son, too scared of messing up), far far away from everything and everyone, and live a peaceful life together, making builds and music and everything they wanted.

But the feeling that something bad would happen, that Dream could find them, that everything could end suddenly scared him, it petrified him.

He was so lost in his thought he hadn’t noticed Tommy shaking his hand in front of his eyes.

“Sam! Sam! Oh you’re finally listening? Well, Sam, you just got a letter!”

He silently took it and read.

“𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘! 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢! <3 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚖𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕.

- 𝙷𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚒 "

“Thanks for giving me the opportunity. I’ll do my best to make everything better.”

And with that, the father and son went back to their activity, unaware of the one observing them.

Bad wanted to bake muffins.

He wanted, but he couldn’t because every minutes, someone came to him and asked him to help with something, and of course he couldn’t say no, that’s just plain rude.

And when finally he could have time to prepare the ingredients (new record, more than 5 minutes without being interrupted), a letter fell in the wheat.

A letter.

"𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝙸 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚖𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗 :)

- 𝙷𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚒 "

Beside the wheat bag, a muffin stood there, waiting to be eaten.

Bad absolutely separated it in two to share it with Skeppy, but you don’t need to know this.

Sapnap didn’t know how to take care of flowers and it’s only now that he remembered that fact. The bouquets he made for his husbands were dying, and he didn’t know why. (I do, and it’s because he didn’t put them in the damn water, come on.) He wished Karl or Quackity were there to reassure him, to remind him he wasn’t a total screw up. He knew he wasn’t one, it was just more convincing coming from them.

He was going outside the house to get rid of the bouquets, but was stopped by a letter.

"𝙷𝚒𝚒𝚒 𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚎. 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚖? 𝙸𝚏 𝚜𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙸𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞?

- 𝙷𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚒 "

“No, don’t- Okay, let me rectify the story. I’m not left out of the team, everything was going perfectly at the beginning, until... Until what? Until Wilbur started his country? Or was it when Schlatt took over? I think it’s then, when George left us all, even them, to just... go do his own thing. Dream didn’t like that, and so he... He really wanted this place gone, since he felt like it was the thing that was breaking us apart. And then he just went nut. Don’t kill him, he needs help. And restrictions. Right now he’s just abusing of his power, which may be why you don’t like him right now, but he could be good, I promise! He never left me out. Just... Let him get help. Please..”

Sapnap spent the rest of the day alone with his plush, his hopes to see the ones he loved fading every minutes.

Techno didn’t know how to handle panic attacks.

He didn’t know how to handle his own emotions, and other’s? Even less.

So he really was trying to do his best at helping his friend feeling better by bringing him to the Turtle farm.

It was relaxing to watch them vibe, and see the babies try to survive.

try.

He put his hands in his cloak, only to notice a letter in it.

He didn’t put that there..?

"𝙷𝚒 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒! 𝙼𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝙷𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚛𝚒. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍-"

Techno couldn’t read further, as the voices listened to the demand

єєєєєєєєєєєєєєє

ђ ค ђ ค ђ ค ђ ค ђ ค

E̸

B⃨L⃨O⃨O⃨D⃨ F⃨O⃨R⃨ T⃨H⃨E⃨ B⃨L⃨O⃨O⃨D⃨ G⃨O⃨D⃨

【O】【N】【E】 【O】【F】 【U】【S】 【O】【N】【E】【O】【F】 【U】【S】

ɬɛ ƈ ɧŋơ ცƖ ąɖɛ ŋɛ ۷ ɛr ɖıɛʂ

Ȇ̈Ȇ̈Ȇ̈Ȇ̈Ȇ̈Ȇ̈Ȇ̈

T҉H҉I҉S҉ I҉S҉ S҉O҉ S҉A҉D҉ T҉E҉C҉H҉N҉O҉B҉L҉A҉D҉E҉ P҉L҉A҉Y҉ R҉O҉A҉D҉T҉R҉I҉P҉

αααααααααα ѧѧѧѧѧѧѧѧѧѧѧ

฿ḺᎧᎧÐ ℱᎧℝ ✞Ħ∃ ฿ḺᎧᎧÐ ƓᎧÐ

ΣΣΣΣΣΣΣ

The rest of his day was now ruined.

Well that’s what he thought, until a package appeared in the corner of his eyes.

“Hey Phil, we got something.”

Phil almost didn’t look up, but when he did and saw the package with the letter, he began to shake, blocking his eyes to be sure to not read and spiral again.

“It’s alright, Phil, I’ll make sure it’s nothing bad, okay? I promise it’ll be safe for you.”

Technoblade was surprised to see that he didn’t lie.

"𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜, 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢"

A vanilla, strawberry and chocolate cake was in the package, perfectly baked.

They really tried to not eat it all in one day, but obviously, they failed.

It was worth it.

Fundy was searching Ranboo.

Why? Probably to try and convince him again to join his anti-gang gang.

He saw Eret from afar, and because his « supposedly-adopted-father » could notice him, he ran away to the portal.

He was still angry at them for not showing up the day of the adoption while they were the one to have the idea, but it’s not like he could do much. He was still just a child anyway.

Before he could go in the portal, a letter distracted him, appearing in front of it.

"𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙵𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚢, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛? 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚢𝚘𝚞?"

“Well let me tell you, ominous letter-writer, that I don’t feel shit for this man. He abandoned me way before dying, and I couldn’t care less aboutthe fact he left me without any goodbyes, and that he didn’t want me to be as great as him, and that he didn’t want me to have as much power as his friend, and...”

Fundy went silent, looking at the spiraling waves of the portal.

“And... that he never told me he was proud of me since the war... and that he never gave me any chances to prove him that I could be good too...”

Fundy never left the portal, in deep reflection about the broken man that was once his dad.

Skeppy was searching Bad.

He asked Puffy, who told him to go see Niki, who told him to check the mansion, where he wasn’t, so he went back to Niki who told him he was there 2 minutes ago, and this little game went on for 5 hours.

And now he was tired.

He just wanted to see his friend(?) (It was complicated) and watch movies and just calm down.

Was that too much to ask?

Well not anymore, since as he closed the door of his house, he could see Bad splitting a muffin in two.

“I was searching you! You’re so hard to find recently.”

“A lot of people request for my help, and you know I can’t just say no..”

“It’s okay. You made muffins?”

“No, they were given by someone... uh... Hakari, I think they were called.”

“Someone new on the server?”

“No, just strange letters or packages sent to me. Maybe the others would know more about it?”

Skeppy shrugged, taking the half of a muffin and eating it wholeheartedly.

He heard the voice of his friend (again, it was complicated) behind him.

“Talking of strange packages, we have another other for us two!”

"𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚜, 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 ;)"

“Do you think it’s the same person?”

“No, probably not. In either cases, we have two whole muffins! Here, take this one.”

The rest of the day, for them, was spent in laughs, movies, and other friendly stuff.

(But again, as I keep saying, it’s complicated)

Puffy was bored.

After the destruction of L’Manburg, the clients who came to the Flower Shop went from 3 to 0.

And Niki was off somewhere.

So she was bored, and Eret said they’d wanted a self-care say alone so she didn’t want to go bother them.

She wondered what she should do of all these flowers, because while they were beautiful still, she wouldn’t be able to keep that shop.

Maybe she could give them to Niki...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a change in her sight. It took her a while to find what had change, but to her surprise, it was a letter that had replaced a flower.

Where did it go..?

"𝙹𝚘𝚒𝚗 𝚂𝚊𝚖 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢'𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝"

What?

What did Sam do?

She thought he was still working on that weird building.

And why he Tommy’s parent, didn’t he had Phil?

And it’s not like she could go there, Dream had made it clear of the consequences if he found out someone had been visiting Tommy.

She continued to reflect on this for some minutes, until deciding to go find Niki.

Karl was lost. 

He came back to the SMP, after another travel (this time was an underwater city, Mizu, if he remembered well). It had gone really bad, and he started to regret learning how to time travel.

Especially with the fact that he couldn’t master where or when he would go.

He didn’t really know where he was, he knew it was a flower forest, but how far was he?

How long was he gone? Was everyone okay?

He wished he could teleport, but that wasn’t a power he could learn.

In the middle of all these beautiful flowers (he thought about picking some of them and give them to his boyfriends), a letter was on the ground.

"𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜, 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖!

𝚙.𝚜.: 𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝"

Someone knew? Did someone had broken in his library?

Or was that another weird deity he didn’t know about?

But one thing he knew, it was that he had to remember.

...maybe he should give a little visit to Ranboo, didn’t the kid had memory problems?

But first thing first, he had to find where he was.

and survive the night.


	7. Six - Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that lore I see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry about the slow update :’) Motivation is impossible to control so like. I write when I can.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dream sometime thought about his life.

Well, the time he was a fool, an idiot, who had attachements.

He thought about the time when he could spend hours running away from Sapnap and George, just for fun. He thought about the time where they were all happy.

He didn’t think about the day of George’s uncoronation, or his fight with Sapnap.

It wasn’t important.

He was about to step in the portal to go check on Tommy before being interrupted by two paper planes.

Again.

"𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚗 𝙰𝚗𝚘𝚗

- 𝙺 "

Anon.

It was a strange, but not unknown word to him.

“You are an Anon? That’s amusing. Look, let’s make a deal. If you stop menacing me with death, and act like decent “Humans”, I’ll tell you everything I know about Anons and Gods. Isn’t that interesting knowledge? With a bit of luck, it’ll be enough to make y’all stop sending death threats.”

"𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗! 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗\- 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝚆𝙾𝙾𝙵 𝙳𝙾𝙶

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

“Well it fits your name, I guess. Is that actually a description though? You won’t get your explanation if you keep acting like that.” 

Dream got distracted, and never went in the portal.

While Sam could appreciate being with Tommy and being reassured the kid was getting a bit better everyday, the crippling fear of Dream finding them would simply never go away.

He knew it was temporary, but he couldn’t help but hope their small heaven would never crumble.

He was expecting to receive a letter, he knew these wouldn’t stop to appear. (He hopped they wouldn’t, it was the only way to be sure he wasn’t messing up anything.)

And the simple thought of them made one letter fall from the sky to gently settle in his hands.

"𝙷𝚊𝚜 𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏?

- 𝙺 "

Sam glanced at Tommy, who was eating slowly his breakfast.

“I think he’s trying his best. I’m still not sure he has any untreated wounds, either he’s a good actor or he actually has no bruises. I’m not sure, he gets... really defensive when I’m trying to get closer to him, even when he sleeps. I’m making him eat three meals a day, though it can be hard sometimes. But I think he’s getting better at helping himself. And accepting help from others. It’s not perfect, but it can be in the future.”

Seeing that Tommy wouldn’t take another bite of the meal, Sam removed the plate from him and gave him a handful of berries in case his son got hungry. 

Yeah, he wasn’t failing at being a dad.

Tubbo was exhausted from all of the search he did the day before.

He really searched Dream, he did his best, yet the only person he found was Bad, and even him didn’t know where the masked man was.

It was strange. Not worrying, just strange.

The kid didn’t know if he was relieved of not having to talk to the guy or if he was angry he couldn’t ask about Tommy. In either way, all he wanted to do was to get more rest.

But it seemed the day had another plan, since the sound of knocking at the door interrupted his lamentable attempt at sleeping.

God, these letters again. He didn’t trust them at all since the bees.

"𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘, 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞?

- 𝙺 "

Oh, that was a good question.

Did he let himself get contrôles?

No, no of course he didn’t... or maybe he did? It was confusing.

“I... I don’t really think I could stand up for myself, yknow. Schlatt had made it clear I’m not really good at anything, I can’t even take care of my best friend. So if getting controlled by Dream is the only last thing I’m able to do, well who cares? I’m a pawn, but at least I’m somehow doing my job. It’s not like it matters anyway.”

"𝚆𝙷𝚈 𝙳𝙾 𝙸 𝙺𝙴𝙴𝙿 𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙶𝙴𝚃𝚃𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝙰𝚃 𝙸 𝙲𝙰𝙽'𝚃 𝙷𝚄𝙶 𝙿𝙴𝙾𝙿𝙻𝙴 𝙸'𝙼 𝙽𝙾𝚃 𝙴𝚅𝙴𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴. 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖, 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗 𝙰𝚗𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝙱𝙸𝚃𝙲𝙷𝙷𝙷𝙷 𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

“...you know you act really similar to Tommy. Excessive swearing, somehow constantly talking in all caps, no respect or whatsoever for authority... yeah. Are you sure you’re not him?”

Tubbo reflected on that thought.

He decided to stop before spiraling into a pit of fear and anxiety.

(we all know he failed at that last action)

Tommy was not having a good day.

He had bad sleep, he wasn’t hungry, the activities were repetitive...

But he couldn’t complain. He had to be thankful Sam adopted him and wasted time taking care of him.

If Sam wanted to make wires and shit like that, then so be it!

But he really wanted to go away, not from him, but from this specific place.

The need of running was repetitive in his head, reminding him of everything he couldn’t have.

Freedom.

He wasn’t sure he ever had some in the first place.

He was going in the tent to get some rest, because Sam noticed he wasn’t feeling well. To his surprise, a package was waiting for him on his bed.

"𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎!

- 𝙺 "

And as said in the letter, a cake was actually waiting in the box. It didn’t look like the bland cakes he could make with the crafting table, it looked like an actual good cake.

He missed those.

He still wasn’t hungry, but at least he knew he would have something to eat when he would inevitably wake up.

“Thank you” was the last thing he thought before falling into a deep sleep.

Since Phil’s breakdown, Techno wouldn’t leave him alone. He changed the house so their room were connected by a door, so if anyone panicked, it could easily be heard on the other side.

He made sure that Phil wouldn’t isolate himself, even asking Ranboo to stay with the dad just in case.

It was stressful, but worth it in the future.

He never saw his dad have such a big breakdown, even during Will’s death, but that was probably because he didn’t realize the gravity of the death he caused.

He really wished ignoring the letters silently screaming for his attention was as easy as ignoring Tommy’s annoying voice.

"𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜? 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎, 𝚑𝚊𝚑𝚊!

- 𝙺 "

“I’m not worried, I am furious. Have you seen what you did to Phil? He’s barely standing! Can you please just leave us alone for 5 minutes? We’re trying to vibe here.”

"𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜: 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝚁𝙺

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

The hybrid simply inhaled and exiled deeply, deciding that ignoring all of these without any answer would be the best for his mental health.

XD.

He thought about what he felt, and as always, it was nothing. Just void.

Void was good, void was normal.

He couldn’t let emotions get between him and his work, he had to be analytical, straightforward.

He had to made people respect the rules.

And he was glad to see that yet again, no one tried to break any of said rules.

He knew strange things were happening, he knew that there was a  ⋏⟒ ⌿⊑⟒⌰⟟⏚⏃⏁ that had entered this world, but of course they couldn’t be seen. 

Meaning the hunt would be funnier, of course.

“Show yourself.”

As much as XD hated speaking, he had to let them know he knew they were there.

Just beside him.

They dropped a letter, and ran away.

He could have caught them but... it would ruin the fun.

He picked up the letter, reading it. It’s not like he could simply ignore it.

"𝚇𝙳 𝙸 𝚂𝚆𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝚃𝙾 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙿𝚁𝙸𝙼𝙴 𝙶𝙾𝙳𝚂 𝙸𝙵 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚃𝚁𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙴𝙳 𝚄𝚂 𝙸𝙽 𝚆𝙷𝙰𝚃𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁 𝚅𝙾𝙸𝙳 𝚆𝙴 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙸 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻\- 𝚈𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙱𝚄𝚃 𝙸𝚃 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝙱𝙴 𝙸𝙼𝙰𝙶𝙸𝙽𝙰𝚁𝚈 𝙸\- 𝙺 𝙱𝙰𝙲𝙺 𝙱𝙴 𝚄𝙿 𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴𝙴𝙴.

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

“I didn’t do anything. You are just exactly where every single one of your kinds are supposed to be. I didn’t choose it. Because I’m god of this specific world doesn’t mean I control how the whole universe works. You are powerless, and shouldn’t be able to communicate here. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this when I can.”

XD went back to work.

Void was good, but fun was better.

Karl was in the Inbetween again.

He didn’t actually want to, his time-travel powers worked randomly and he didn’t have any control on where, when or how.

But instead of going somewhere in time, he was simply in the castle.

He didn’t want to explore, he just wanted a single day to relax.

Footsteps of all the other Karl’s could be heard faintly, far away from wherever he was.

He had to open his eyes when the feeling of... paper? Appeared on his face.

That was strange.

"𝙳𝙾𝙽𝚃 𝙵𝙾𝚁𝙶𝙴𝚃, 𝙸'𝙼 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙸𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙳𝙰𝚁𝙺𝙺𝙺𝙺𝙺

- 𝙳 0 𝚐𝚐 0"

Oh, it was them again.

They could access this place too? That was... somehow not surprising.

He couldn’t talk, the Inbetween kept his mouth shut for some reasons.

But he could still guess that was maybe a reference to the song Don’t Forget, sung by Laura Shigihara and composed by Toby Fox, the music featured in the game Deltarune.

He really hoped he got that reference right.

He could hope he would be able to start remember and stop forgetting. But hoping was difficult to transform into reality.

He’ll just have to wait and see, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fun fact I drew The Mailman, but I can’t show him to you because lore :)


End file.
